1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image ordering system which receives an order for printout of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital cameras which photograph subjects and thereby acquire photographic images have been used extensively. Laboratories and photo shops which digitize photographic images and print them out can provide services such as correcting flaws in the photographic images through predetermined image processing of the photographic images using a personal computer or the like. This provides customers the advantage of being able to store high quality images for a long period of time, and so on. Thus, in recent years, it has become common practice for laboratories and photo shops to optically read and digitize photographic images shot by a film camera and recorded on a film, before handling them.
Along with increasing digitization of photographic images, print ordering systems have come into use which store photographic images in image management servers and accept orders for printout of photographic images from personal computers, cell phones, or the like via a network. With such a print ordering system, for example, if a customer who orders photo prints requests a laboratory to release photographic images, the photographic image a are digitized, printed out, and stored in an image management server and the customer as well as friends and/or family members specified by the customer are notified of an access address of the photographic images stored in the image management server. The friends and/or family members of the customer can view the photographic images stored in the image management server using a personal computer, cell phone, or the like and order prints of desired photographic images out of the viewed photographic images. On the part of the laboratory, the print ordering system provides the advantage of being able to receive print orders riot only from the customer who brings photographic images in the laboratory and orders photo prints, but also from friends and family members of the customer, facilitating order placement. On the part of the customer, the print ordering system provides the advantage of being able to use the system as an electronic album to share photographic images with friends and/or family members and thereby communicate with people who live in remote locations.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-30517 describes a technique for providing higher-quality services to users who use a print ordering system more frequently. For example, during summer holidays or year-end and new-year holidays when many events are held, access concentrates on the image management server, making it necessary for users to wait before they can view photographic images. According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-30517, users who frequently use the print ordering system on a regular basis receive preferential treatment in allocation of network resources and the like even during periods in which access concentrates on the image management server. This prevents incentives to use the print ordering system from being decreased.
However, although the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-30517 increases utility value of the print ordering system for the users who frequently use the system because high-quality services are provided, it may degrade service quality for the users who use the system infrequently, which may further decrease the incentives to use the system.